<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Honey by swordlesbianforhire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307297">Crimson Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordlesbianforhire/pseuds/swordlesbianforhire'>swordlesbianforhire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, But like restaurant intrigue, Developing Friendships, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), Divine Pulse Angst (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Intrigue, Loss of Parent(s), Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordlesbianforhire/pseuds/swordlesbianforhire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edelgard’s father passes away and leaves her with a meager inheritance, she has a fateful meeting with Byleth, the owner of a struggling but charming restaurant. Against her advisors' counsel, Edelgard decides to invest the last of her father’s money in Byleth's restaurant and become part-owner, and, from there, Edelgard, Byleth, and their ragtag crew of employees must confront enemies both old and new as their underdog restaurant climbs to the top and takes on industry giants.</p><p>---</p><p>A modern restaurant AU fic loosely inspired by Itaewon Class, though absolutely no knowledge of Itaewon Class is required to read &amp; enjoy this. Also Sothis and Divine Pulse still exist, because where would Byleth be without her little time-reversing mind-goblin friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Twenty-Third Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard suffers a loss. Byleth has a bizarre idea to save her struggling restaurant. The two meet in a fateful encounter involving a motor scooter, an armored bear mascot costume, and certain death. Sparks fly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to my first fic in probably close to a decade!!! i'm a lil rusty by now, but this was really fun to write, and i hope you enjoy it as much as i did while putting this first chapter together~</p><p>special thanks to my close friend for beta reading it, and my partner for patiently beta reading it too even though they know jack shit about FE3H and don't like romance lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As rain pitter-pattered against pitch black umbrellas and thunder clapped loudly in the distance, Edelgard could not help but think that the weather might have been a little too on the nose that day. If the goddess did really exist, the deity clearly had a <em> piss poor </em> sense of humor. It also didn’t help that Edelgard was getting tired of all the strangers who’d approached her after the burial to shake her hand and ply her with misplaced pity. She wondered how much she’d heard the word <em> sorry </em> that day. Too many times to count. Too often for it to mean anything anymore.</p><p>The worst thing about the funeral, however, had been her uncle’s unrelenting cold stare. Though she tried not to make eye contact, she thought, for just a moment, that the man had smiled as her father’s casket was lowered into the earth. While the pitiful looks of strangers had annoyed her, something about the way her uncle was looking at her, especially on this wretched day, <em> terrified </em> her.</p><p>As the ceremony came to a close, and after she’d shaken a few more hands, Edelgard took a deep breath. Cast a glance over her right shoulder at Hubert and whispered, “Let’s go before anyone else decides to cry to me about a man they hardly knew.”</p><p>Hubert bowed, wordlessly.</p><p>Edelgard crossed the cemetery towards the car as Hubert trailed behind her, silent and at her heel like a shadow, mud caking her black heels and splashing onto the cuffs of her pants. As they climbed into the back and the chauffeur began driving, her long-time friend and financial advisor finally decided to speak, after having stood silently by her side nearly all day.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard,” he began carefully, “while I am wary of taking up your time and attention in the midst of your grieving, there is an important matter I wish to speak with you about.”</p><p>"I’ve been grieving this day for many years, Hubert,” Edelgard murmured, her head rested on her arm while her gaze was drawn listlessly out the window. Passing buildings and traffic were blurs of muted color, distorted by raindrops cascading down the glass. “And yet, as I watched as they lowered my father’s casket into the ground….”</p><p>She stopped. Turned her attention to Hubert and crossed her arms. He looked at Edelgard, clearly expecting her to say more, only for her to shake her head.</p><p>“Never mind, it’s nothing,” she sighed. “Go on.”</p><p>Hubert eyed her for a moment before continuing, “It regards the matter of your father’s inheritance.”</p><p>Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware there was anything left?”</p><p>Though her family had once commanded a great fortune thanks to the family-owned Hresvelg Food Co., the company’s bankruptcy ten years prior, coinciding with the onset of her father’s terminal illness in an acute stroke of bad luck, had severely diminished the wealth and influence the Hresvelg family had commanded in previous decades. And, while Edelgard and her family certainly weren’t living in squalor afterwards, there was little to do as the years ran on and what remained of the family wealth dried up. It hadn’t helped that most of her siblings had moved onto greener pastures while Edelgard had remained in Enbarr by her father’s side, watching as the father she so adored gradually grew weaker while medical bills skyrocketed with each passing year. By the time of her father’s death, most of the family’s remaining assets, the vestiges of the Hresvelg empire’s victories, were tied up in debt, and more than a few of the people that had shown up to the funeral were vultures looking to collect their scraps.</p><p>“There…isn’t much,” Hubert admitted with a grimace. “But Ionius had enough savings left to comfortably invest in your future.”</p><p>A sad smile crossed Edelgard’s face. “My father told me I’d be taken care of once he was gone. I suppose he kept that promise.”</p><p>“Indeed, he was a…fine man.”</p><p>“Please, Hubert,” Edelgard said, pursing her lips. “I’ve been hearing that all day, and it’s hardly close to the truth. My father was a coward who caved when things got too difficult.” She frowned. “I can only imagine what things would be looking like now if he were more like my grandfather.”</p><p>The car fell silent, save muffled thunder and the arrhythmic <em> tap-tap-tap </em> of raindrops against the windows.</p><p>Edelgard took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders. “Still, coward or not,” she murmured, her tone softening, “I did love him, and I believed he loved me too.”</p><p>Hubert said nothing but gave Edelgard a sympathetic glance—and she didn’t think he was particularly good at doing so, but she appreciated the sentiment.</p><p>The advisor cleared his throat. “Ferdinand and I have already prepared a list of potential stock investments. if you’d care to look over and approve them.”</p><p>“I’ll look over them tomorrow.” Edelgard returned her gaze to the window. “My uncle sent me an email last night.”</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow. “Did he, now?”</p><p>Edelgard bristled as she recalled the brusque message. <em> Dear niece</em>, it had read. <em> We have important matters to discuss regarding your father’s estate. Please reply at your earliest convenience. </em></p><p>“When the company went bankrupt, my father was tied up in lots of debts.” Edelgard clenched her jaw. “Including debts to Arundel Investments.”</p><p>The car pulled up outside of Edelgard’s apartment building, a modest seven-story brick complex in downtown Enbarr that she had moved into after she had graduated with culinary school. Her penthouse unit, while by no means lacking in amenities, was a far cry from the estate she had grown up on, a place she now associated more with stressed-out hospice nurses and noisy medical equipment than happy childhood memories.</p><p>“Look into it, when you have the time. I’m not sure what my uncle’s planning, but it can’t be good,” Edelgard said as she opened the door and unfolded her umbrella. Just as she stepped out, however, she glanced over her shoulder at Hubert and asked, “Before I forget… I’m sure your hands are full right now, but can you do one more thing for me?”</p><p>The financial advisor inclined his head in a slight bow. “Of course.”</p><p>“Put the old house on the market.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Do we <em> have </em> to?”</p><p>Linhardt yawned, eyes heavy and feet resting on the bar. Though Byleth had thought a morning warm-up could be a good way to start off the day and energize the crew, and while Caspar and Petra didn’t seem to mind doing them, Linhardt had proven particularly resistant to their new routine.</p><p>“I am greatly liking our new morning regimen,” Petra chipped in, bright as she always was at the start of the day. “Since our work is being quite physical, it is important to be preparing our muscles for the day ahead.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. “I had you in mind when I suggested them,” she said to Linhardt, who rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It just seems to me that we should be <em> conserving </em> energy, if anything,” he mumbled as he languidly stood to his feet and joined the others.</p><p>“C’mon, you can do it!” Caspar clapped Linhardt hard on the back to the latter’s consternation, before excitedly doing a few stretches. Then, thrusting his fist into the air, he yelled, “It’s time to suck today’s dick!”</p><p>“Please don’t say that around customers,” Byleth frowned before hitting play on the boombox next to her.</p><p>The Fódlan National Anthem began loudly blaring from the speakers, and the team began to stretch roughly in time with the music. Caspar was clearly rushing through the routine, not out of boredom but just merely out of his typical, hyperactive elation, while Linhardt was trudging through the whole thing and seemed to barely get in any actual stretching. By contrast, Petra and Byleth moved fluidly and in sync, moving from one energizing stretch to the other until finally the anthem came to a close.</p><p>“That was just exhausting,” Linhardt panted, fanning himself with a folded up paper menu. “And we <em> still </em> have a full day ahead of us.”</p><p>“So what? You hardly even work! Besides, it’s not like we get that many customers.” Caspar shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, boss, that is reminding me….” Petra looked to Byleth, worry in her eyes. “How are your attempts to be getting new customers going?”</p><p>The others glanced at Byleth with much the same look. It was true, the restaurant hadn’t been doing particularly well since it had opened the previous month. While the grand opening had gotten them some business, since then business had slowed to an excruciating drip. Going over the books kept Byleth up a number of nights as she pored over the books and watched as their funds gradually drained.</p><p>“I still think you could stand to cut our hours,” Linhardt said. “You don’t need us all here when barely any customers are coming in. You’ll probably save a great deal of money that way.”</p><p>Petra and Caspar both looked concerned at Linhardt’s suggestion, but visibly relaxed when Byleth shook her head and replied, “I’m not cutting anyone’s hours. It’s not about the money.”</p><p>“Pray tell, why run a business in the first place then?”</p><p>Byleth thought about her dad, her gaze turning heavenward. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Caspar raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know why you opened a restaurant, but it also has nothing to do with money…?”</p><p>“Nope. Anyways, I had an idea last night,” she said in her characteristic monotone, though her eyes vaguely glinted with excitement. “For marketing.”</p><p>“Does it have to be doing with the package we were receiving this morning?” Petra asked, gesturing towards the box sitting near the front of the restaurant. She clapped excitedly when Byleth confirmed her suspicions with a simple nod.</p><p>Byleth walked over to the package, the crew gathering as she produced her pocket knife and began cutting through the tape. “The idea came to me in a dream,” she said.</p><p>“Are you still having those strange dreams?” Linhardt asked. “With the green-haired girl?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Byleth grunted as she tore open the package.</p><p>As the crew finally laid their eyes upon the box’s contents, Linhardt and Caspar traded discomfited looks and shrugs while Petra focused very hard, as if trying (and failing) to comprehend what she was looking at. “I am…not understanding,” she murmured.</p><p>“Uh, boss,” Caspar began, furrowing his brow as his glance flickered toward Byleth, “what the hell is this?”</p><p>Byleth looked up at her employee and gave the barest hint of a smile. “Our ticket to success.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>When Edelgard had first gotten into riding motor scooters, it had been because her father had kindly requested she not get on one of those “death traps,” as in the motorcycles Edelgard had been eyeing at the time. So, as a compromise, she decided to start riding a scooter around instead.</p><p>As it had turned out, however, that hadn’t exactly pleased him either—a quick search on the internet quickly revealed that motor scooters were, despite common misconception, just as dangerous as motorcycles—though Edelgard did fondly remember his good-natured chuckle the day she rode up to the old family estate on a red-and-gold motor scooter emblazoned with Hresvelg family’s heraldic eagle. <em> I don’t care for you to ride that thing, but I do like the color</em>, he’d said at the time.</p><p>“Hubert,” she said, weaving in and out of traffic and speaking into her headset. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a burgundy leather jacket, form-fitting blue jeans, black heeled boots, and, as she always did when riding her scooter, a crimson helmet that matched her vehicle. “Did you take care of that thing I asked for?”</p><p><em>“I just got word from the real estate agent this morning, and your father’s house has already interested some potential buyers,”</em> her advisor affirmed.</p><p>“Thank you. Where are we to meet again?”</p><p>
  <em>“Leicester Pub &amp; Eatery. Ferdinand recommended it.”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard paused. “And they’re not owned by—?”</p><p><em>“I already looked into it,”</em> Hubert cut her off. <em>“Private owner, in no way affiliated with Seiros Food &amp; Restaurants Inc., nor Arundel Investments.”</em></p><p>She heaved a sigh of relief. “Good.”</p><p>Edelgard took a sharp left and glanced down at her phone.</p><p>“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” she said as she typed the name of the pub into her navigation app. “Feel free to order food for yourself and Ferdinand, and if you could just me a glass of—”</p><p>Suddenly, a figure standing on the road loomed near. Edelgard looked up, violet eyes wide with panic, as she tightly gripped her scooter’s silver handbrakes.</p><p><em> Wait a minute</em>, she thought in that split second, as the figure on the road threw their fuzzy arms up, as if pleading for her to stop.</p><p>…<em> is that a bear? </em></p><p>Then terror immediately sank in as she realized she had hit the brakes a little too late and was skidding right towards them.</p><p>The mascot crumpled with a bloodcurdling scream as the scooter collided with them and turned over. As it did, Edelgard felt the handlebars slip from her fingers and felt air beneath her. <em> Oh fuck </em>, was the only thought in her mind as she barreled first towards the sky…</p><p>…and then down towards the pitch-black asphalt.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Byleth let out a soft gasp as she briefly met the lilac stare of the terrified, silver-haired girl on the crimson motor scooter, their eyes meeting and widening in tandem as time seemed to slow. And, within that elongated split second as she waved her arms in a futile attempt to prevent disaster, Byleth couldn’t help but think:</p><p>
  <em>The person who’s about to kill me right now sure is pretty.</em>
</p><p>Byleth felt the rough impact of the scooter and heard a sickening crunch as air rushed out of her lungs.</p><p>In a blink, the busy street that served as the scenery for her—and likely the other girl’s—absurd death melted away into darkness. All those terrified onlookers. The warm black pavement beneath her. Even the azure sky itself… Poof.</p><p>“<em> Shit </em>.” Byleth opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.</p><p>She swallowed hard and glanced around. Pure emptiness stretched out in all directions.</p><p>“Am I dead?” she murmured softly before sighing. “This is probably going to get boring really quick.”</p><p>“What exactly were you thinking when you pulled that little stunt, hm?” a voice said from behind her. It sounded young, girlish...and annoyed?</p><p>Byleth turned and saw, in the midst the darkness, a stone throne with strange, worn carvings had suddenly appeared. She noticed then that, instead of standing on nothing like she just was, her feet were firmly planted on cracked steps leading up to the throne.</p><p>A young girl with jade eyes and a bounty of similarly-colored hair stood between Byleth and the throne. She was wearing an indigo hoodie with elaborate gold trims that looked several sizes too big for her and matching fuzzy socks. Even stranger, the girl’s ears seemed pointed, as was her stare.</p><p>“Not to mention you come here in <em> that</em>!” she cried out, gesturing to Byleth’s outfit.</p><p>Byleth glanced down at herself. Save the mascot head, which had flown off in the collision, she was still wearing the armored bear costume. She stared up at the girl, bemused and a little embarrassed. “Are you Death?” she asked.</p><p>“Do I <em> look </em> like Death?!” She crossed her arms and scrunched her face. “Are you really so quick to forget who I am?”</p><p>“Wait, this costume was…your idea,” Byleth said slowly, a sense of familiarity dawning on her as she spoke. “Wasn’t it, Sothis?”</p><p>Sothis huffed, collapsing back onto her throne in an exasperated heap. “Yes, but I did not intend for you to die in that, or to die at all for that matter!”</p><p>“I…” Byleth paused and looked down. Sorry.”</p><p>“Really? ‘<em>I sorry</em>’? Is that really all you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“It was technically my right of way…”</p><p>“Haven’t you heard of <em> stop, look, and listen</em>, hm?” Sothis heaved a deep sigh and rubbed the temples of her forehead. “This fucking dimwit,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Sorry. Again.”</p><p>Sothis crossed her arms. “Well then, how do you expect to get out of this little predicament?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I don’t really want to be dead. Seems boring.” Byleth tilted her head slightly. “Is there a way out of this?”</p><p>“Think, Byleth, <em> think</em>. You’ve done this before.”</p><p>“Wait.” Byleth snapped her fingers—or tried and failed, as the fuzzy paws of her mascot costume didn’t really allow her to. “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>Sothis tapped her fingers impatiently against the stone armrest of her throne. “Well?”</p><p>“We need to turn back time.”</p><p>Suddenly Sothis smiled, her shoulders relaxing. “Aha, it seems there <em> is </em> a brain in that thick skull of yours.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks.” Byleth blinked. “Wait, I’ve done this before?”</p><p>Ignoring her, Sothis stood and cleared her throat, then reached out her hand as a large radiant sigil appeared before her. Byleth’s lips parted slightly in awe.</p><p>“<em>You who bears the flames within</em>,” Sothis said, her casual mannerism dissipating as her words instead took on a divine air about them. “<em>I shall lend you my power to reverse the flow of time, so that you may find the answers you seek</em>. <em> Reach out, Byleth, and seize time.</em>”</p><p>Byleth nodded. Removed her mascot paw gloves and cast them aside. Then, taking a deep breath, she reached out her hand just as Sothis had and closed her eyes. “<em>Seize time</em>,” the dead woman repeated after Sothis.</p><p>As Byleth drew in another deep breath and her shoulders relaxed, she began to feel lines at her fingertips. They felt hard, fixed, and tightly wound like steel guitar strings. With each string she touched, she received a different vague, but familiar impression in her mind. Like a toppled dragon crumpling into ash and red. Or an eagle with lavender eyes rapidly descending towards its doom. Or a wilting red carnation that never got its time in the sun.</p><p>But, with Sothis’s help, Byleth would undo it all.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Byleth gazed ahead at the taut strings, which looked like lines of sharp light stretching eternally beyond the corners of her vision. With fire in her eyes, she wrapped her fingers around the light. As she attempted to close her hand into a fist, the lines resisted her grip, and sharp pain danced along the palm of her hand and shot up into her arm. She seethed, a bead of sweat running down her forehead.</p><p>“Pull, Byleth, pull!” Sothis urged her.</p><p>Byleth inhaled deeply then tightened her grip, clenching her jaw so tight it felt like her teeth might shatter. As she focused intently, her will unwavering in the face of resistance, the bright lines began to give and loosen until they gathered like twine in her quavering grasp.</p><p>Suddenly, a deep pulse emanated from the center of her being. It was time.</p><p>Byleth took another deep breath—</p><p>And <em> pulled</em>.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Feel free to order food for yourself and Ferdinand, and if you could just order me a glass of—”</p><p>Edelgard looked up suddenly as she realized a figure was standing on the road ahead of her—and she gasped as she realized she was about to crash into them.</p><p>Edelgard tightly gripped the silver handbrakes of her scooter. As adrenaline rushed through her veins, time seemed to slow. Enough for her to notice—</p><p><em> Wait a minute, </em> she thought, an incredulous look on her face as the figure nimbly backflipped out of Edelgard’s path, narrowly avoiding certain death, <em> was that a…bear doing gymnastics? </em></p><p>However, before Edelgard could fully process the acrobatic mascot, her scooter came to a violent halt, and she realized far too late that she had braked too suddenly. As the vehicle came to its abrupt stop, it launched a screaming Edelgard into the air, first towards the sky… </p><p>…and then into the arms of the mascot, who was already in position to catch her.</p><p>Yet the mascot was apparently not ready enough, for as soon as Edelgard landed in their arms, the two tumbled forcefully to the ground. Edelgard’s helmet and the mascot’s head banged sharply against the asphalt.</p><p>She lay there for a moment, seeing stars as a crowd of onlookers gathered around the two.</p><p><em> I’m alive </em>, she thought as she brought her breathing under control and stood on wobbly legs. She took off her helmet and ran her fingers through her hair to check for any blood or large bumps. Thankfully she seemed mostly unscathed aside from being dizzy and having collected a couple of bruises.</p><p>Edelgard turned her attention to the mascot. “Take it easy,” she urged them as they slowly sat up. She gazed around at the gathered crowd and scrunched her face in annoyance that instead of helping, people were content to watch. A few even seemed to be taking videos of the near-fatal accident.</p><p>The mascot looked at Edelgard for a moment, the cartoonish grin of their mask seeming wildly inappropriate given the circumstances, before standing and removing their mascot head. As the goofy bear face lifted, rivulets of navy hair spilled out, and Edelgard’s gaze met soft cobalt gently staring back.</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes grew.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” the blue-haired woman asked.</p><p>Edelgard peered at her wordlessly for a moment, clearly not having expected the random person wearing a silly costume in the middle of the road to be so beautiful, before she realized she should probably say something. “Huh? Oh, uh, yes… Yes I am.”</p><p>The woman frowned. “You’re hurt?” she asked. Though she spoke in a flat monotone, her eyes glinted with concern.</p><p>“Oh no, no, I mean, I’m <em> not </em>hurt.” Edelgard shook her head.</p><p>“Okay.” The other woman’s shoulders seemed to relax a little, and the corners her lips lifted into a small smile. One that, for whatever reason, made Edelgard’s heart skip. “Good.”</p><p>“Um, what about you...?” Edelgard paused, as if to ask the stranger’s name.</p><p>The stranger blinked, then said, “Byleth.”</p><p>“Byleth. Are <em> you </em> okay? That was quite the impact.”</p><p>The other woman nodded, then pursed her lips in thought. “Hm, I suppose I am feeling a little dizzy,” she said, like she was stating a fact rather than communicating discomfort.</p><p>“Dizzy?” Edelgard frowned. “Maybe you should lie—”</p><p>Before Edelgard could finish, Byleth collapsed.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>When Byleth opened her eyes, a shining white light and gentle choral music greeted her. It felt strangely peaceful.</p><p>“Am I dead again?” she asked blearily, wiping her eyes.</p><p>Byleth sat up and glanced around. She was in a hospital bed in a bright room, lit by overhead fluorescent lights and warm sunlight shining in through the window. A flatscreen television mounted on the wall opposite of her bed was playing a documentary about ancient Fódlan religion, with an appropriately divine soundtrack accompanying the narration.</p><p>But, most notably, the pretty woman from before was there too, seated in an armchair to Byleth’s right. The same woman who had almost killed her.</p><p>Well…who <em> had </em> killed her, technically.</p><p>“You’re not dead,” the woman chuckled, tucking a lock of silver hair behind her ear. Then, ashamedly, she murmured, “Though you might’ve been if you hadn’t reacted so quickly… <em> I </em> might’ve been too, for that matter.” She sighed. “I apologize for that.”</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>“I must say, though, your reflexes are quite impressive. Who knows what would’ve happened to me if you hadn’t caught me?”</p><p>The shadow of a grimace fell upon Byleth’s face. <em> Nothing good</em>.</p><p>The two were silent for a while, Byleth absentmindedly changing channels on the TV while the other woman watched Byleth with her hands folded in her lap, until Byleth peered down at herself and noticed something was missing. “What the…” She glanced around.</p><p>“Hm? What is it?”</p><p>“My costume….” Byleth picked at the blue hospital gown she was donning instead, furrowing her brow. “What happened to it?”</p><p>“Well…the doctor had to cut you out of it to give you a CT scan and make sure everything was okay.”</p><p>“Oh.” Byleth pursed her lips and tried to put how much the costume had cost out of her mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m not sure it was really working for us anyways.”</p><p>“What, uh, was the costume for, exactly?”</p><p>Byleth glanced around the room for her black messenger bag, then found it hanging on a hook near her bed. With a little assistance from the silver-haired woman, Byleth grabbed it and began rifling through it, before finding the restaurant menus she had been handing out—or had <em> meant </em> to hand out but didn’t, seeing as no one had taken any.</p><p>“I run a restaurant,” Byleth said, handing one over. “I got a costume because I thought people might take my pamphlets if I wore something cute. I think it might have just made people avoid me more, though.”</p><p>The other woman took the menu and began paging through it. “‘<em>Honey Night</em>’? That’s a cute name.”</p><p>“We’re a restaurant and pub. We specialize in Brigidian comfort food.”</p><p>“I see,” the woman replied, still closely scanning the menu. Byleth wondered if anything sounded good to her.</p><p>As she sat there and paged through the Honey Night menu, Byleth thought that the pretty woman with the lilac gaze seemed generally thoughtful and well put-together, if a little hard to read. A far cry from the woman who, in another timeline, had slaughtered both Byleth and herself in a lethal scooter accident.</p><p>Not that Byleth particularly minded, really. It didn’t seem like the woman had meant to kill the both of them. And, besides, Byleth herself had royally screwed up her first attempts at rescuing the other woman, and, while Byleth didn’t technically <em> need </em> to save her, she found each time she had failed so particularly unpleasant that she kept going back to do it over and over again. Thankfully, the (twenty)-third time was the charm.</p><p>So, in Byleth’s mind, the two were practically even.</p><p><em> Ask her what her name is </em>, a familiar girlish voice said, from nowhere in particular.</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widened ever so slightly. She looked around the room, but saw no one else besides herself and the other woman. <em> Did I just hear a ghost</em>, she thought, cobalt gaze shifting side to side, her shoulders tensing slightly. <em> A lot of people do die in hospitals. </em></p><p>The voice continued, its tone suddenly indignant. <em> A ghost? How dare you—! Ugh, did you forget about me already?! </em></p><p><em> …Sothis? </em>Byleth’s eyes lit up with recognition. </p><p>
  <em> Who else would it be? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing in my brain? </em>
</p><p><em> I’m </em> <b> <em>always</em> </b> <em> in your brain! </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now go on, ask her name. </em>
</p><p>Byleth clenched her jaw slightly. Though she <em> had </em> wanted to ask the beautiful stranger’s name, the thought of doing so gave her a pang of anxiety. <em> What if she doesn’t want to tell me? </em></p><p><em> You dolt, of </em> <b> <em>course</em> </b> <em> she’ll tell you</em>, Sothis replied with an exasperated huff. <em> You did save her life, after all. </em></p><p>While Byleth thought her time-reversing mind-goblin was a little rude, she did make a good point.</p><p>Byleth quietly took a deep breath, then asked, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh.” The woman’s lilac eyes flickered up to Byleth. “Edelgard.” She straightened up, smiled, and extended a hand. “Edelgard von Hresvelg.”</p><p><em> Even her name’s pretty</em>, Byleth pondered as she shook Edelgard’s hand.</p><p><em> I told you it’d be fine</em>, Sothis sighed. Byleth could imagine the green-haired girl rolling her eyes as she said it.</p><p>A loud, musical voice filled the air, slightly startling both women. “Well now, look who’s awake!”</p><p>Byleth glanced towards the door and saw an older woman with a fashionable chestnut bob and a doctor’s coat sauntering into the room. Beneath the white coat was a shimmering green dress with a low, revealing cut that didn’t exactly look appropriate for a hospital. She was pretty (though not as pretty as Edelgard, Byleth noted), but she faintly smelled like alcohol, which Byleth thought was a rather worrying quality for a doctor on the clock.</p><p>“Dr. Casagranda,” Edelgard said, standing to greet her. “How did the scans look?”</p><p>“Oh, she’s fine,” the doctor said with a nonchalant wave. Then, with a wink, “And I do mean <em> fine</em>.”</p><p>Edelgard raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, Miss Hresvelg, there’s nothing to worry about at all. It was a <em> very </em> minor concussion,” Dr. Casagranda continued with a shrug. “I’m just going to do a quick examination of your friend here, and, if everything looks okay, she can go home.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Edelgard said, sounding relieved. She stood and slid her red leather jacket back on, deposited the menu a white backpack that had been sitting next to her, and shouldered the bag. As she walked up to Byleth’s hospital bed, she smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Byleth.”</p><p>“You too.” The thought of Edelgard leaving made Byleth a little sad, though she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just nice to see her alive like this, rather watching her die over and over.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll be alright?”</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>“Good. Oh, and before I leave…” Edelgard produced a wallet from her bag. “How much was the mascot costume?”</p><p>Byleth peered at Edelgard’s wallet, then blinked at her. “Why?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.</p><p>“Your costume wouldn’t have gotten ruined if not for me, and…well, you seemed upset about it.” Edelgard frowned. “So how much do I owe you?”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything,” Byleth said in a low voice as she recalled the sickening panic that had set in the first time she had failed to catch Edelgard. “Really.”</p><p>“Oh.” Edelgard stood there for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, before slowly putting her wallet away. “Okay.”</p><p><em> Hey idiot, </em> Sothis hissed, <em> ask her to come to your restaurant. </em></p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you want to see her again, don’t you? If you let her leave now, you might never see her again. </em>
</p><p>Sothis, again, had a point.</p><p>“But, uh….” Byleth twisted the cotton of her hospital gown between her fingers. Her gaze flickered up to Edelgard’s. “You can come to Honey Night, if you insist on making it up to me.” She quietly held her breath.</p><p>“Ah. Sure.” Edelgard looked awkward for a moment and glanced away, and Byleth wondered if she’d made things weird and considered asking Sothis for yet another redo. But then Edelgard smiled softly and said, “I would love to come by.”</p><p>Byleth relaxed a bit and nodded. “We would love to have you.” She smiled and absentmindedly twisted one of her own navy locks around a finger.</p><p>“Here.” Edelgard took a pen and sticky-note pad out of her backpack and jotted something down, then handed the note to Byleth. “You can let me know when you’re at the restaurant, and I can make room in my schedule to stop by.”</p><p>Byleth stared down at the note. It was a phone number, written in neat handwriting. “I’m always at the restaurant,” she murmured, eyes focused on the number as she silently repeated it back to herself to memorize it.</p><p>“Oh, then...I could stop by for lunch tomorrow?”</p><p>“Okay.” Byleth met Edelgard’s gaze again. Something about it made her feel warm. “I’ll make your food.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it,” Edelgard walked towards the door. Then, with a quick glance over her shoulder and a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>Byleth nodded, muttering a quiet, “Bye,” as she watched Edelgard leave. She glanced at the door for a while afterwards, thinking about what ingredients she needed to pick up for tomorrow, before realizing Dr. Casagranda was staring at her. “Yes, doctor?”</p><p>“Well, I <em> was </em> going to use this little flashlight to test your eye tracking, buuuuut…” Dr. Casagranda grinned. “Your eyes seemed to have no problem tracking that beautiful young lady, hm?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Byleth glanced down at the phone number Edelgard had given her and felt happy about the twenty-three attempts it’d taken to save her. “She seems nice.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>As Edelgard left the hospital, the sun was dipping beneath the distant horizon, painting the sky in pink and orange hues. The day had been a total blur, and she realized a little too late that she had missed her appointment with Ferdinand and Hubert. While she supposed she’d had the time to text them while Byleth was still unconscious, she had also been utterly distracted. She did, after all, nearly kill a woman.</p><p>Thankfully, when Byleth had woken up, she didn’t seem angry. A little awkward maybe, and possibly even apologetic for reasons Edelgard couldn’t quite understand, but Byleth was also kind and soft and charming in a way that had left Edelgard overthinking throughout the entire conversation. Even now she was wondering if it was maybe a tad awkward that she’d offered to pay to replace the costume (<em>She probably thinks I’m some spoiled rich girl who just throws money at all my problems</em>), or if it was totally unnecessary to give Byleth her phone number (<em>She invited me to her restaurant, not on a date</em>).</p><p>Regardless of whether or not she had screwed up, while the day’s events had been hectic and a little terrifying at first, something about the beautiful stranger had distracted Edelgard from the gloomy business she had been so focused on as of late. And that itself was very nice.</p><p>Edelgard checked her phone before getting on her scooter and widened her eyes as she swiped over to her notification center. Twenty missed calls, a few dozen concerned text messages, and even a few voicemails. A few were from Ferdinand, but the vast majority were from Hubert.</p><p>Edelgard heaved a sigh, feeling a little bad for leaving her advisors in limbo for the past four or five hours, and called back.</p><p>Hubert answered almost immediately. <em>“Lady Edelgard?”</em> he asked, his voice carrying grave concern. <em>“Are you alright?”</em></p><p>“Yes, Hubert, I’m fine.”</p><p>
  <em>“Where have you been? What happened?”</em>
</p><p>“It’s…a long story.” Edelgard glanced over her shoulder towards the hospital. Mused briefly about cobalt eyes. “I can explain later. I’ve had a long day.”</p><p><em>“Of course.”</em> Hubert paused. <em>“One last thing, before you go.”</em></p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>
  <em>“Arundel.”</em>
</p><p>She bristled at the name. “…what about him?” Edelgard asked.</p><p>
  <em>“He contacted me, saying he has an urgent matter to discuss regarding your inheritance and your plans for the future.”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard pursed her lips. Stared at nothing in particular as she felt her whole body tense.</p><p><em>“He wants to meet tomorrow night for dinner.”</em> Then, after a silence, Hubert asked, <em>“Lady Edelgard? Are you there?”</em></p><p>“Fine,” Edelgard exhaled. She began rooting around in her bag for her keys. “If he wants to meddle in my affairs, let him try.”</p><p>
  <em>“As you wish… I’ll confirm a time and location with Arundel.”</em>
</p><p>As Edelgard fished her keys from her bag, the menu Byleth had given to her appeared to be stuck in one of the keyrings. She pulled the menu free of the metal loop and gazed at it The restaurant’s name was emblazoned in bold, colorful letters at the top. Right beneath the logo, a tiny cartoon Byleth—blue hair, blue eyes, and a little smile, not terribly unlike the real thing—brandished a spoon and fork over a steaming bowl of noodle soup.</p><p>“Before you go,” she said. “Can you and Ferdinand meet me, around 12 p.m.?” She chuckled at the cartoon’s aqua blue chibi eyes. “I have an idea regarding an investment.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll add it to our shared calendar. Where would you like to meet?”</em>
</p><p>Edelgard traced a finger over the little cartoon Byleth’s smile. “Just a local place I discovered today,” she said, as the corners of her own lips lifted ever so slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks so much for reading, and, even though it's only kicked off, i hope you enjoyed it! look forward to more angst, fluff, restaurant-related intrigue, and a slow-burning romance between our gals in coming chapters :)</p><p>also! while no archive warnings currently apply and i set the rating to teens &amp; up, both are subject to change as the story unfolds. while i don't expect the fic to get explicit (more likely, the rating would just get bumped up to mature), we'll see how things take shape as our protagonists begin their joint quest for revenge, explore their respective traumas, and fall in love~</p><p>lastly, if you liked this and are interested in updates about the fic as well as dedicated shitposting and RTs about Edeleth, you can follow my handle @swordlesforhire on twitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fish and Bean Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard develops doubts about Honey Night. Byleth and Petra's cooking prove her wrong. She makes an offer, but then her uncle complicates things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the place?” Ferdinand furrowed his brow. “Edelgard, I understand that your tastes can be a little pedestrian sometimes, but surely you can’t be serious.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Ferdinand. Not every place where we have business meetings has to provide a five star experience.”</p><p>Edelgard’s words came out less certain than she had intended.</p><p>While she had expected the restaurant to have the same strange charm Byleth had, Edelgard had instead found a cramped, ramshackle space lacking the hustle and bustle present at most other restaurants in the Foreign District when she and her advisors had arrived. The interior was almost entirely undecorated and bathed in pale green light from fluorescent lamps, and the chairs were made of tacky red plastic that felt uncomfortable to sit on. Aside from Hubert, Ferdinand, and Edelgard, there was only one other customer, an older woman who seemed far more focused on reading today’s news than enjoying her lunch.</p><p>After having been seated and given a pitcher of water by the host (who was rather preoccupied with a book), the three sat in relative silence. Hubert had spent the time absentmindedly scrolling through his phone while his husband had been endlessly needling Edelgard about her lunch recommendation.</p><p>“I admit, it’s not what I expected,” Hubert said eventually, not glancing up from his phone. “But it’s just lunch.”</p><p>“I know it lacks…erm…<em>conventional charm</em>, but you haven’t even tried the food yet,” Edelgard said, hoping that Honey Night’s food might prove her friend wrong—though she herself was beginning to have serious doubts.</p><p>“I know better than to judge a book by its cover, but…” Ferdinand sipped his water before suddenly wrinkling his nose and glaring at the glass. “Wait, is this <em> tap</em>?”</p><p>Edelgard rolled her eyes.</p><p>“…Edelgard?” a familiar voice asked.</p><p>She turned towards the voice and saw a familiar head of navy hair poking its head through the traffic door near the back of the dining room. Almost immediately, Edelgard’s doubt began to dissipate upon seeing a small, lopsided smile cross Byleth’s face.</p><p>“You came,” she said as she approached the table.</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes drifted down to Byleth’s arms, then her long legs, which were exposed thanks to the woman’s matching black tank-top and shorts combo. Edelgard hadn’t quite registered how toned Byleth was the day before, perhaps because now she wasn’t in a mascot costume or lying in a hospital bed. <em> Goddess, she has abs, </em>she thought as she noticed the vague outline of musculature beneath her tank-top.</p><p>Then she noticed Byleth’s chest. <em> And…those. What the actual fuck. </em></p><p>“Edelgard?”</p><p>Edelgard’s cheeks turned pink. She lifted her gaze to Byleth’s. The other woman was looking at her, head tilted slightly. Hubert was also casting a curious glance at her.</p><p>“O-of course I came,” Edelgard said, trying not to sound flustered. She idly poked at one of the buttons on her red blouse. “You invited me, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did. I’m glad you came.”</p><p>“Me too.” Edelgard cleared her throat. Smiled, as if she wasn’t just checking out the other woman. “I’m, ah, excited to try your food.”</p><p>Byleth turned her attention to Hubert and Ferdinand. “Friends?”</p><p>As Ferdinand stood to introduce himself, Edelgard inwardly groaned. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir,” he said proudly, much in the same way as he always did. He extended a hand. “My husband Hubert and I are Edelgard’s financial advisors.”</p><p>“Hubert von Vestra.” Hubert inclined his head ever so slightly in Byleth’s direction.</p><p>“I’m Byleth. Hi.” Byleth shook Ferdinand’s hand and nodded at Hubert. “Financial advisors, hm?” She let out a low whistle. “Fancy.”</p><p>Edelgard chuckled. “They <em> say </em> that, but, really, we’re long-time friends.”</p><p>“Friends who just happened to go to school for financial planning,” Hubert smirked. “Luckily for Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>“<em>Lady </em> Edelgard?” Byleth stared at Edelgard. “Are you nobility?”</p><p>“It’s…a long story,” Edelgard murmured, a little embarrassed. “Hubert’s just being dramatic.”</p><p>Byleth, to her credit, didn’t seem to think much of it. She pulled out a notepad and a pen. Curiously, the pen bore a crest depicting a white dragon curled around the initials <em> GM </em>. Edelgard’s eyes widened as she recognized the emblem.</p><p>“Did you attend Garreg Mach?” Edelgard asked. “I attended school there, but I don’t think I ever saw you.”</p><p>“Hm? Oh.” Byleth gazed at her pen. “Long story.”</p><p>Edelgard thought she saw the hint of a frown on Byleth’s face—only for it to vanish as the other woman returned her attention to her notepad.</p><p>“What can I get you?”</p><p>Though she was curious, Edelgard decided not to push with her new acquaintance. “What’s your special?” she asked, peering at the menu.</p><p>“Special?” Byleth blinked. “I guess we don’t really have one.”</p><p><em> No special? That’s…odd. </em>“Well, is there anything you’d recommend?”</p><p>“Hmm, do you like fish?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>“Really?” Byleth’s eyes sparkled for a moment. “I catch all of our fish.”</p><p>“Impressive.” Edelgard smiled. Something about the vaguely excited look in Byleth’s eyes reminded Edelgard of the cartoon Byleth on the menu; it made her heart flutter.</p><p>The restaurant owner tapped her cheek with the pen. “Okay, I think I know what dish to make for you.”</p><p>Edelgard leaned forward ever so slightly. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Byleth hummed, smiling.</p><p>Again, Edelgard’s heart fluttered—though she decided it was probably just out of excitement at getting to try whatever Byleth had in mind for her.</p><p>After taking Ferdinand’s order and fetching him a bottle of sparkling water, as well as a black coffee for Hubert who typically skipped lunch, Byleth left to go make their food.</p><p>“Much better,” Ferdinand exhaled in relief after taking a sip of his new water. “Edelgard, I’m curious—how do you know the owner?”</p><p>Edelgard hadn’t fully explained to Hubert or Ferdinand why exactly she had bailed on dinner and dodged their calls the night before, only telling them that she had felt sick and had gone home to sleep it off. Not only was it a little humiliating to admit that she had nearly <em> killed </em> a woman via motor scooter, but she didn’t want either of her advisors putting two and two together later and attempting to sway her from her plans.</p><p>Plans that, admittedly, were potentially a little foolish.</p><p>“I stopped in the other day for a drink,” Edelgard lied. “I needed to clear my head after the funeral.”</p><p>Ferdinand gave a solemn nod. “I…apologize again for not making it,” he sighed. “One of us had to stay in the office, and it only felt right for Hubert to join you, as he was closer to your father growing up.”</p><p>As Edelgard’s thoughts drifted to her father, she felt her stomach drop a little. “It’s fine, Ferdinand.” Her lips curled in a small smile, though her eyes looked distant. “I appreciate the thought.”</p><p>Everything that had happened the other day had utterly removed Edelgard from her recent loss. Strange as it was to think, nearly running over Byleth and then talking with her in the hospital had been a welcome distraction. Before that, she really <em> had </em> spent her night after the funeral drinking, though it had been just her in her apartment by herself. Edelgard had never really been one to cry nor go to anyone with her troubles, especially when alcohol did just fine.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Byleth (thankfully) returned from the kitchen, expertly balancing a serving tray on her left hand. She set Edelgard and Ferdinand’s respective dishes in front of them before bowing.</p><p>“Enjoy.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s dish—a Brigidian take on Daphnel stew—smelled absolutely delightful. Unlike traditional forms of the stew, the featured poultry was duck instead of chicken, and the duck breast was served whole rather than minced. The breast was centered in the bowl, its gravy-soaked skin still steaming, while diced onions and green peppers floated around it in a thick, dark gravy. Lastly, the dish was garnished with chopped scallions, whereas the traditional stew usually featured a sprinkling of thyme.</p><p>“I must say, this Daphnel stew looks delicious, if a little unconventional,” Ferdinand admitted. His eyes widened as his spoon effortlessly cleaved through the duck breast. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen duck this tender.”</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Ferdinand placed a bite of duck into his mouth. He chewed slowly for a moment, then closed his eyes.</p><p>“That is <em> remarkable</em>,” he said finally, his mouth broadening into a grin. “Humble though your restaurant may be, this taste is nothing less than five star. You must tell me how you do it.”</p><p>Byleth almost looked a little proud. “Well…”</p><p>As Byleth discussed the recipe with Ferdinand, Edelgard’s gaze settled on her food. To her surprise, it seemed to be fish and bean soup, or at least some variation of it. While the main ingredients of the dish seemed to largely be the same (white trout and sprouted chickpeas), Edelgard could tell from the pleasantly sour smell and the broth’s reddish tint that the seasonings used were distinctly Brigidian. The traditional dish had been a childhood favorite of hers—specifically her favorite thing her father would make before he got too sick to cook.</p><p>“This is my favorite.” Edelgard beamed at Byleth. “How did you know?”</p><p>Byleth stuffed her hands into her pockets and leaned back against the wall. “It’s my favorite too. My dad used to make it for me.” She stared at her boots; Edelgard thought she seemed nervous. “It’s a little different from the usual recipe, so I hope you like it.”</p><p>Edelgard took her spoon and dipped it into the thick broth of her soup. It still seemed hot, so she gingerly lifted it to her lips, making sure to get a chunk of fish in her spoon, and softly blew on it, Byleth watching her all the while.</p><p>After a moment, she placed the spoon in her mouth.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> Oh Goddess. </em>
</p><p>“It’s heavenly,” Edelgard said, covering her mouth as she spoke.</p><p>The flavors of the broth were complex, balancing saltiness with pleasantly funky sourness while its hearty savoriness was mellowed out by a touch of sweet. It was spicy too, though it was just hot enough to make her tongue tingle rather than burn. The fish meanwhile was soft and buttery and had practically melted in Edelgard’s mouth, blending well with the impeccable taste of the broth.</p><p>“I know most of these spices,” she said after taking another sip of the broth. “But there’s something here I don’t immediately recognize. It’s something fermented.” Another sip. “Is it…fermented soybeans?”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes sparkled again, and once more Edelgard’s heart fluttered.</p><p>“Yes!” the restaurant owner said, her usually toneless voice carrying the same sparkle in her eyes. “You have a good sense of taste.”</p><p>Edelgard blushed. “Well, as I said, I did attend culinary school.”</p><p>“Right.” Byleth smiled. “Well, I should let you get back to your meal.”</p><p>As Byleth returned to the kitchen, Ferdinand let out a satisfied sigh. “While I must admit I was disappointed we weren’t going to Leicester Pub today, I am glad you brought us here, Edelgard.”</p><p>“So will you now admit my tastes are not <em> pedestrian</em>?” Edelgard asked, emphasizing the word <em> pedestrian </em> with air quotes.</p><p>Ferdinand grinned. “The jury’s still out on that,” he teased. “But I do think I have found my new favorite spot. The decor could still use some work though…”</p><p>Internally, Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief. All worries had been put to rest once she had taken her first sip of the fish and bean soup, and hearing Ferdinand extol the taste of his own order was even more encouraging. While Hubert would no doubt be more difficult to convince, all that mattered was that Edelgard felt confident about her decision.</p><p>Her gaze fell upon the menu again, centering upon smiling cartoon Byleth. She imagined the actual flesh-and-blood woman. Messy navy locks. Deep cobalt eyes. An inscrutable face and a voice that conveyed very little, on a woman that seemed to know and feel more than she ever let on. A total mystery, still, but one Edelgard felt she could place some confidence in.</p><p>
  <em> I knew I could rely on my intuition about you. Now all I can hope is that you can trust your gut about me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>When Byleth finally retreated to the kitchen, she leaned back against a counter and breathed out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“She liked it,” she said, a little laugh in her voice, the tightness in her shoulders gradually relaxing.</p><p>“Is <em> she </em> being the one you insisted on being the cook for today?” Petra asked. The cook was in the middle of scrubbing out the pot Byleth had cooked the fish and bean soup in.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Caspar looked up from the onions he was dicing. “You really like her, huh?”</p><p>Byleth blinked. “What?”</p><p>“You just seem, I dunno, kinda stressed out while you were cooking for her. But also kind of hyped?” Caspar shrugged. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you excited about anything that wasn’t jogging, fancy seasonings, or fish.”</p><p>Byleth raised an eyebrow. “I’m just happy she liked the food.”</p><p>“You keep telling yourself that, boss,” Caspar grinned, returning his attention to his onions.</p><p>“I am glad she was liking the food, boss.” Petra smiled.</p><p>“And her friend also enjoyed his Daphnel stew,” Byleth said, nodding. “So thank you for that.”</p><p>“I am having gratitude! The stew is my grandfather’s recipe.”</p><p>“Really? I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Yes. Before he was having a career in politics, my grandfather was a renowned chef in Brigid.”</p><p>“Is that why you decided to get into cooking?”</p><p>Petra paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “By the time I was birthed, my grandfather was having much experience in politics, and his son, my father, was not learning how to cook. Both wanted me to also be having a career like them. With much encouragement from them, I was spending much time studying politics, but I was not having love for it. Sometimes it was feeling like I was a hostage.”</p><p>“Jeeze, sounds rough,” Caspar frowned. “How did you end up deciding you wanted to cook?”</p><p>“During this time, cooking gave me great comfort. I was spending much time reading through my grandfather’s recipe books and made many attempts to replicate his cooking. I was feeling like my grandfather and father did not have much happiness in the simple things, and I did not want to be like that.”</p><p>“Were they supportive?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to be going to Garreg Mach here in Fódlan, but my grandfather was not having confidence. He said that if I wanted to become a chef, I would have to be making his recipes with greatness,” Petra chuckled. “Greater even than him.”</p><p>“So did you?”</p><p>Petra shook her head. “My understanding at that time did not have completion. It was…not being very close to his quality.”</p><p>“But you still came here.”</p><p>The cook shrugged. “I could not misplace my heart.” Then, somberly, she added, “I am hoping to go back one day to prove him wrong. I am having much confidence that if our restaurant has great success, I can do this.”</p><p>Byleth’s thoughts flashed to the night before. She had been going over the books, and, to her dismay, had discovered that the restaurant’s funds had finally dipped into the red. If things didn’t turn around soon, in a month Honey Night would be no more, and, for things to turn around, they needed a miracle.</p><p>However, while Byleth’s limited power over the flow of time could only be described as miraculous, she wasn’t sure that was the kind of miracle Honey Night needed.</p><p>“Things are difficult right now.” The owner frowned and crossed her arms.</p><p>Petra smiled ruefully and cast her gaze downward. “I am knowing this, boss.”</p><p>“But even getting this restaurant started was difficult,” Byleth continued. “And we only succeeded in that time because of you.”</p><p>Petra looked up, both eyebrows perked. “Huh?”</p><p>“Your cooking challenged me to grow. My fish and bean soup is only where it’s at because of your influence.”</p><p>“Boss…” Petra shook her head. “You were the one who was teaching me when Garreg Mach was refusing of me. When I came to Fódlan, you were the one who was increasing my knowledge of cuisine.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure, Petra. Look at our menu. We came up with it together, but everything special about it is all you.” Byleth walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I can’t promise what the future will look like…”</p><p>Petra and Caspar both nodded grimly.</p><p>“…but I can promise that, if it takes one, five, even ten years, we will succeed,” Byleth continued, her voice firm with determination. Her gaze flickered over to Petra’s. “And, when we do, you can go back to Brigid and prove your grandfather wrong.”</p><p>Petra stared at Byleth for a moment. “Boss…” She exhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, as she opened them, Byleth could see fire there. “Together, we will get the victory,” she said, grinning.</p><p>Suddenly, the two were accosted by Caspar, who energetically threw his arms around both women as he hugged them tightly. “We’re just getting started!” he cheered.</p><p>“Caspar,” Petra laughed. “You are hugging with too much tightness.”</p><p>“Oop. Sorry!”</p><p>Though physical affection came rarely to Byleth, she enjoyed seeing her employees like this. Too many dreary days went by with the staff and herself stressing out about what the future might hold. Too many nights had Byleth spent awake and alone, pondering uncertainty.</p><p><em> It’s still gonna be hard</em>, Sothis said soberly. <em> You know I can’t reverse time very far, so if things take a wrong turn…  </em></p><p><em>I know.</em> <em>But we just have to hope and try.</em></p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>While lunch had been wonderful, thanks in no small part to the food, Edelgard couldn’t help but notice that Hubert had spent most of lunch quietly sipping his coffee and watching Edelgard. While she hadn’t expected him to join her and Ferdinand’s conversation about the quality of Honey Night’s dishes, she also knew by the look in his eye that something was on his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Damn his perceptiveness. He knows something’s up. </em>
</p><p>“Edelgard,” Byleth said as she dropped off the receipt. “I, uh, wanted to thank you for coming by for lunch. I was…” A long beat as she picked up one of the glasses and stared at it, like she was hoping she could find the words there. “…happy to see you.”</p><p>Edelgard smiled bashfully. The words, simple as they were, made her feel warm. “Yeah, me too,” she said.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, calm yourself. You’re here to do business, not…whatever this is. </em>
</p><p>“There’s, ah, another reason I wanted to see you today, Byleth,” she continued, standing.</p><p>Byleth tilted her head. “What is it?”</p><p>Edelgard took a deep breath. Her gaze flickered to both Hubert and Ferdinand, who were also watching her expectantly, before returning it to Byleth’s icy blue stare.</p><p><em> Just ask</em>, she told herself, her heart pounding in her ears. <em> The worst that can happen is she refuses you. </em></p><p>After a moment, she cleared her throat.</p><p>“I want to invest in your restaurant.”</p><p>Byleth dropped the glass she was holding with a loud shatter, while Hubert spit out his coffee, inadvertently splattering Ferdinand. The sleeping host shot up awake at his station.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said in a low voice.</p><p>Edelgard shot him a wordless glance. Hubert seemed to take her meaning immediately.</p><p>“This is just…” He sighed. “Unexpected.”</p><p>“While I enjoyed this lunch quite a bit,” Ferdinand began, wiping his coffee-splattered face with a napkin, “I do not believe this is wise, Edelgard.”</p><p>Hubert nodded. “Restaurants are risky ventures… Most new establishments close within five years. Many within the first.”</p><p>Edelgard shook her head. “I understand that, I really do. I know it would be safer to invest the inheritance in a diverse portfolio. I’ve no doubt you and Ferdinand have spent many nights planning it. I’m certain I could live comfortably that way.”</p><p>Her intense stare turned downward. She felt the sudden weight of a fallen empire on her shoulders as her hands formed into fists at her sides.</p><p>She continued, her voice low but teeming with long-buried rage, “But what my father left me is the last of the Hresvelg legacy, and unlike him…”</p><p>Her eyes smoldered as she met not Hubert or Ferdinand’s gazes, but Byleth’s.</p><p>“…I do not intend to squander it,” she finished, voice unwavering.</p><p>Byleth stared at her for a long while, mouth slightly agape.</p><p>“Edelgard,” the restaurant owner finally said, quietly, as she shook her head. “My restaurant isn’t doing well.” She gestured to the empty dining room around them.</p><p>“And? There are things to improve, yes, but things can still turn around.”</p><p>“I’m just… I’m not sure I’m very good at this.”</p><p>“So are you just giving up?”</p><p>“No. I will try again, and again, and again. But…” Byleth’s eyes turned downward. “If you put your money into my restaurant, I don’t know if I could ever pay it back. I already have enough debts as it is.”</p><p>“Are you saying my faith is misplaced?” Edelgard scoffed.</p><p>Byleth’s eyebrows lifted at the mention of the word <em> faith</em>.</p><p>“Besides, you wouldn’t need to pay me back,” Edelgard continued, shaking her head. “Because I’m not just placing my faith in you, Byleth. I’m also placing it in myself.”</p><p>What Edelgard had planned seemed to fully dawn on Hubert just then. He stood suddenly. Gripped the table so tightly his arms were quivering. “Lady Edelgard, you can’t.”</p><p>Ferdinand glanced at his husband’s forlorn expression. His eyes widened. “Edelgard,” he said through gritted teeth, “you don’t mean…”</p><p>Edelgard nodded to her advisors. “Indeed.” Her gaze returned to Byleth’s. “It would be an equity investment.”</p><p>Byleth paused. “What does that mean?” she asked at length.</p><p>“It means, if the restaurant fails, I fail. If it succeeds, then so will I. It means, should you accept,” Edelgard said, her lips curling up in a confident smile, “I will become part-owner of Honey Night.”</p><p>The room fell silent. As Hubert and Ferdinand exchanged nervous, even irritated, glances with each other, Edelgard and Byleth continued to stare at one another. Cobalt eyes burning into Edelgard’s, as if the restaurant owner was desperately searching for something.</p><p>Though Edelgard’s stare—focused, determined, without weakness—did not waver, internally she pleaded.</p><p><em> Say yes</em>, she thought, her steel heart longing. <em> Let us join paths. </em></p><p>Finally, Byleth shattered the thick silence as she exhaled a long, deep breath.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Edelgard’s eyes widened, her confidence trembling in that brief moment. While she had charged into this situation expecting to come out on top, she had expected Byleth to interrogate and negotiate. But the look in Byleth’s eyes was calm, like still water. As if she wasn’t making a business deal, but instead like she was acknowledging something.</p><p>Something Edelgard couldn’t quite put into words, but something she also acknowledged nonetheless.</p><p>Edelgard released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, her shoulders losing their tension. “I have to say,” she began, sitting back down and smiling softly, “I did not expect this to go so easy.”</p><p>Byleth shrugged. “It’s not an easy decision,” she admitted. “But…” She chewed on her cheek. “I guess I have faith in you too.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked, despite knowing fully well that it was probably foolish to keep questioning the other woman.</p><p>But Byleth didn’t seem to waver, and just shrugged again. “The look in your eyes,” she said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “I liked it.”</p><p>Edelgard’s heart skipped, and her cheeks burned red. “Ah, I-I see.”</p><p>“I guess there’s some kind of paperwork we need to do?” Byleth asked, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>“Um… Yes.” Edelgard cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. “Hubert? I trust you have time to type up a contract right now?”</p><p>Hubert grimaced. “Lady Edelgard, I would advise you to pace yourself, but…” He sighed. “it's probably pointless.”</p><p>He placed his laptop case on the table and opened it with a soft <em> click</em>.</p><p>“Let's proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Caspar scratched his head. “We have a new owner?”</p><p>“A new <em> co</em>-owner,” Byleth corrected him.</p><p>“Boss, are you having wiseness about this?” Petra asked, her arms crossed. “You were just meeting this girl yesterday.”</p><p>It was later in the day, after an unrelenting three-hour discussion about the nature of Byleth and Edelgard’s new business arrangement. Since no customers were in the restaurant, Byleth had gathered the crew in the dining room to make the announcement and, in typical form, had dropped the news on them with no preamble. The restaurant crew had looked understandably confused, and even a little apprehensive, when Byleth told them they technically had a new boss.</p><p>“I’m maintaining majority control in the restaurant and get final say,” Byleth replied. “If for whatever reason things don’t work out, Edelgard takes her money and walks away.” Though she really hoped that that wouldn’t be the case.</p><p>“We <em> are </em> in grave need of funds,” Linhardt said. “Though do you have any idea what this woman’s credentials are?”</p><p>“Well…not really, except that her family used to own some big food company.”</p><p>“A food company that went out of business ten years ago.”</p><p>“Right, but that was her dad’s fault. Or that’s what she said anyway.”</p><p>Linhardt sighed. “I suppose we must hope that this apple has fallen far from the tree then.”</p><p>“I guess.” Byleth thought for a moment, then added, “She had a <em> really </em> good tongue.”</p><p>"Boss," Petra said, cheeks suddenly turning scarlet, "it is not being my place to have requests for you, but will you please have mindfulness about not…erm…not mixing your business with pleasure?"</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Byleth blinked. “I mean she could tell the fish and bean soup had fermented soybean. She had a good palate.”</p><p>Petra’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Ohhh! I see what you are meaning,” she giggled, a little embarrassedly.</p><p>“Anyways, that isn’t <em> quite </em> what I mean by credentials,” Linhardt murmured, shaking his head. “A good palate does not equal business acumen.”</p><p>“Boss, I suppose what we are meaning to say is…” Petra twiddled her thumbs. “Well, exactly what were you seeing in her?”</p><p>Byleth leaned back in her seat and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. She thought about the intense look Edelgard had given her earlier. Blazing lilac eyes like she had never seen before. A gaze so intense, so laser-like, that Byleth thought it might have burned right through her. Though Sothis had tried her best to sway Byleth from deciding in that moment, the deeper Byleth had gazed into Edelgard’s eyes, the more she had seen.</p><p><em> It’s not just how pretty her eyes are</em>, Byleth had told Sothis at the time. <em> It’s her… </em></p><p>“…conviction,” Byleth said at last as she glanced around at her employees. Her icy gaze flashed with certainty. “Faith. Belief.”</p><p>Everyone fell quiet, looking at Byleth with uncertain stares.</p><p>Finally, Caspar shook his head and broke the silence. “I have <em> no </em> idea what you’re talking about.” Then, as he lifted his gaze to Byleth’s and grinned, he added, “But you know I’m with you all the way. We were doomed in the first place anyway, so why not give it a shot?”</p><p>“Money is money, I suppose,” Linhardt shrugged. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, boss.”</p><p>“If you are having belief, then I will be having belief too,” Petra nodded. “You have not been letting us down before, so I know you will not be letting us down now.”</p><p>Byleth sighed in relief, then smiled. “Okay,” she said as she nodded to her employees, who returned her nodding with their own. “Thank you, everyone.”</p><p>She put her hand in the center of the table. Caspar and Petra joined her.</p><p>“Oh Goddess, not this,” Linhardt murmured.</p><p>Byleth shot him a sidelong glance.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” he said, putting his hand in.</p><p>“Thank you all for trusting me,” Byleth smiled at her team, her hand trembling from excitement as it joined with the others. “We have a new chance here, so let’s all try our best. Tomorrow, a new chapter of Honey Night begins.”</p><p>Together, the group counted to three before lifting their hands and cheering, voices in a powerful unison, “<em>Honey Night</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The car ride to Spark &amp; Shadow—one of Enbarr’s most esteemed steakhouses and Arundel’s dinner spot of choice—was silent and tense. Edelgard occasionally felt both Hubert and Ferdinand’s eyes on her, though both refused to speak. Instead the two advisors would return their gazes to the window when Edelgard would make eye contact with either of them. Occasionally the two husbands would glance at each other, often ending these wordless interactions with Ferdinand rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Neither of you have a right to be upset with me,” Edelgard finally said after a long while. “It’s my inheritance, and I cannot be swayed from my path.”</p><p>“You told me you have no intention of squandering your inheritance,” Hubert murmured, still not facing her. “How is this anything but that?”</p><p>Edelgard crossed her arms and joined her advisors in staring at nothing in particular out the window.</p><p>“Edelgard, you must understand,” Ferdinand sighed. “All three of our families have been very close for a very long time, and the Aegirs and Vestras both were very closely involved with the affairs of the Hresvelg empire.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Hubert nodded. “It is our duty to ensure you are on the right path.”</p><p>“So it is out of loyalty to my fallen family, rather than loyalty to me?” Edelgard asked, staring daggers at both of her advisors. “I had expected better out of my closest childhood friends.” In a low voice, she added, “Especially you, Hubert.”</p><p>Hubert looked wounded. “My duty to you is no mere obligation. I chose this,” he said slowly, though no less sharply. Then, as his voice softened, he said, “I had thought that would be obvious to you.”</p><p>“Do you remember our childish competitions, Edelgard?” Ferdinand suddenly asked. “Where we would try to surpass one another?”</p><p>“You’re misremembering. It was <em> you </em> who was always trying to challenge me,” Edelgard replied. Her amusement at recalling their childhood softened the irritation in her voice.</p><p>“You are…perhaps not wrong. I <em> was </em> committed to surpassing you. Do you know why?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It was because I knew that one day, if you needed guidance, I could be prepared for it.”</p><p>Edelgard paused. She looked at both of her advisors and wondered then if they would feel so personally injured if she had simply told them of her plan. While she often felt pressured by their countless recommendations, suggestions, and advice, she knew they only ever had her best interests in mind.</p><p>
  <em> The least I can do is try and understand. </em>
</p><p>The car arrived outside of the restaurant. It was evening now and the sun had set over Enbarr, and the city was now aglow with bright neon and streetlights. Spark &amp; Shadow was in Gold Coast, a neighborhood of Enbarr known for its wealth and often derided as <em> bougie </em>, which Edelgard couldn’t quite disagree with. Everyone in Gold Coast wore the same expensive outfits. Ate at the same five-star restaurants. Drank the same overpriced cocktails at the same guestlisted bars. Despite the neighborhood’s pretension of culture, Edelgard felt there was actually very little of it.</p><p>Edelgard and her advisors stepped out of the car. As Ferdinand and Hubert walked towards the restaurant, she cleared her throat to get their attention. Both men stopped and turned to look at her.</p><p>She took a deep breath. “I admit, I did act a little hastily,” she said in a low voice, staring at the granite tiled ground. “While I don’t have regrets regarding the deal itself…” She lifted her gaze to Ferdinand and Hubert’s. “…I do regret not discussing it with both of you ahead of time.”</p><p>The three were silent for a moment.</p><p>“What’s done is done,” Hubert finally exhaled in a low sigh as Ferdinand nodded in agreement. Then, with a good-natured smirk and resolve in his eyes, he added after a beat, “The least we can do now is clear your path going forward.”</p><p>“We will not let you pursue this path alone,” Ferdinand confirmed with a grin. “You’ll surely need our advice if you are to succeed.”</p><p>Edelgard blinked before softening. “What would I do without you two?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Perish the thought,” Hubert said, mirth in his voice. He bowed and gestured towards the restaurant. “Shall we, Lady Edelgard?”</p><p>“I must admit, I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I tell him what’s being done with the inheritance,” Edelgard smirked as she walked, with her advisors in tow, into the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t wanna come out with us, boss?” Caspar grinned, his arm around an exasperated Linhardt’s neck. “Maybe you can buy us all drinks with that fancy Hresvelg money.”</p><p>“I’m just gonna go for a jog and go home,” Byleth replied, zipping up her monochrome track jacket. “Take care. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Be having a good night!” Petra waved.</p><p>A faint, fond smile crossed Byleth’s face as she watched her employees walk off, chatting and laughing loudly as they blended into the cosmopolitan crowds of the Foreign District.</p><p><em> Don’t you want to celebrate with them? </em> Sothis asked. <em> It was a big day for you all. </em></p><p>Byleth shook her head as she put her earbuds in and started down the sidewalk. <em> That’s exactly why I need this jog. I’ll join them next time. </em></p><p>Byleth had spent the months since moving to the Foreign District exploring and learning the lay of the land, and she had a good idea of what jogging routes she could take at night to avoid most of the late night bustle the area was known for. She didn’t even remotely dislike it, but her jogging time was her thinking time, and she found it hard to think when she was surrounded by dozens of people.</p><p>
  <em> Do you even like clubbing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s okay. It’s a little too loud for me. </em>
</p><p>Sothis sighed. <em> This is why you have no friends. </em></p><p>Away from the neon-lit and crowded main drag of the Foreign District, things quieted down significantly. Streetlights warmly illuminated the empty roads while stray cats gathered around trash cans and stared curiously at Byleth as she passed by them. It was brisk tonight, and the cool air was a welcome reprieve for Byleth from the building warmth and sweat.</p><p>As Byleth approached the pedestrian overpass at the edge of the district, where she would ordinarily take a breather before heading home, she slowed to a walk before stopping as she noticed a familiar figure standing on the bridge and looking out over the city.</p><p>“Edelgard?” Byleth asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The other woman was slumped forward against the railing, resting her head on crossed arms. Her lilac eyes shimmered with the reflection of city lights and distant traffic as she stared ahead, having not seemed to notice the other woman.</p><p>Byleth slowly approached her. The pop music that had been soundtracking her jog abruptly cut out as she pulled out her earbuds.</p><p>“Edelgard,” she repeated.</p><p>As Edelgard turned to face her, her eyes widened slightly. “Byleth? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just went for a jog.” Byleth jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “What about you?”</p><p>“I just wanted some fresh air.” Edelgard turned to face the city again.</p><p>“I see.” Byleth joined Edelgard in taking in the view. After a moment, she asked, “It’s pretty up here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful. Do you come up here a lot?”</p><p>“Every morning and night on my jog.”</p><p>“Does it ever get old?”</p><p>Byleth shook her head. “I appreciate it every time I look at it.”</p><p>Edelgard stifled a giggle.</p><p>“Did I say something funny?” Byleth asked, not irritated but rather genuinely curious.</p><p>“No, no,” Edelgard chuckled, her mouth curling in a small smile as she leaned forward against the railing. “That just sounds like a nice way to be.”</p><p>The smile on her face gradually dimmed as Edelgard’s expression settled into a frown. Though it concerned her, Byleth wasn’t sure if she should pry, so she stood with Edelgard in silence and watched traffic pass below them.</p><p><em> Aren’t you going to ask her how she’s doing? </em> Sothis asked after a time.</p><p>
  <em> If she wanted to tell me, she would tell me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If she didn’t want you to know, she would leave. </em>
</p><p>Byleth took a deep breath. Peered at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>“…Is it that obvious I'm not?” Edelgard asked after a long pause.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “It’s probably none of my business, but…” Her gaze flickered up to Edelgard. “…is it anything I can help with?”</p><p>The other woman stared at Byleth and said nothing for a long while. Something about her eyes seemed almost…guilty.</p><p>At length, Edelgard glanced back towards the city and sighed. “My uncle,” she began, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Your uncle?” Suddenly, an undercurrent of violence entered Byleth’s voice. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“In a sense. And, in another sense, he hurt you too.”</p><p>“Wait…what?”</p><p>Edelgard hesitated. Took a deep breath. “My uncle,” she began, staring down and wringing her hands, “is claiming he’s owed more than half of my inheritance.”</p><p>“Oh.” Though Byleth’s stony expression remained unchanged, her stomach dropped. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohohoho we finally have a little a angst, as a treat &gt;:3</p><p>thank you so much for reading! i started and stopped writing this chapter for days, only for most of it to come to me yesterday. i'm hoping the slow burn is...slow enough, despite our heroines' obvious attraction to one another. at any rate, i really am enjoying writing this, and i hope y'all enjoy reading it too!</p><p>&lt;3 expect more updates soon~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>